


Primo Dreams

by olicityfan15



Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Ralian Slink is a sixteen year old girl with a big dream, become primo of the blood drive. With a promise that if she can survive just four more months in high school plus pass the exit exam she could take part in the upcoming blood drive. Can she survive high school and then survive the deadliest race ever plus the current primo, Dom, has his eyes on her.





	1. Ralian

The ground under my feet was cold and the air was stale. I honestly don’t remember loosing my shoes but I did. The smell of sulfur hung wildly in the air. I loved that smell. I looked at my hands. Red. They were red. I went to the closest mirror and smiled. My white dress was red as was my whole body.

I looked up at the two men on the stage and smiled. A wicked smile. They smiled back and the one with the top hat tipped it in my direction. I took a look around and nearly fainted from my own brilliance. Bodies piled up. Blood everywhere. I heard the words but they didn’t register until I saw it. The jacket. My jacket. The Primo jacket. I put my arms out to the side for it to be placed on me and I heard a crackling of a mic and then “ring, ring, ring motherfuckers”.

I slapped the alarm clock with ferocity. I hated being woken up and I hated it even more that morning. It was a dream I hadn’t had for months and it felt like a homecoming. I sat up and and rubbed my eyes. I felt a stinging as I opened them. Something must’ve been on my hands. I looked at them and saw blood.

That’s when I noticed everything was covered in it. My bed, my sheets, my pillows, my stuffed bear (it was a gift from my best friend, and on the walls. I turned. The marvelous smell of sulfur attacked my senses again. It was exhilarating and scary all at the same time. I waited for the alarm clock to ring again but it never went off. 

I took a deep breath. If this wasn’t a dream where the hell did all the Blood come from. Now my friend Gracie, whose real name is Callie but since she’s the daughter of Grace and Arthur I nicknamed her Gracie, would’ve started to cry because she’s kind of a chicken. I decided I needed some help so I took a deep breath, smiled to myself and on the top of my lungs yelled “Mom”.

Within seconds my mother walked in. He had tattoos everywhere. He looked at the room and gasped. He obviously didn’t know what to make of it and before I knew what was happening his strong, protective arms were wrapped around me like a blanket. I always felt safe with him near me. 

Finally after a short embrace he let go and asked “what in the hell happened in here Ralian”? I shrugged my shoulders. “I have no idea, I woke up and the room was like this” I said more scared than I was letting on. Mom held me. I saw dad walk in over the top of moms shoulder and he was smiling. 

Mom must’ve sensed him as well because she turned around, while still keeping a firm grasp on me. “Slink, did you have something to do with this?” Mom asked almost growling at him. I watched as my dads grin got wider. “Maybe” my dad said never loosing his defiant grin. I could also see my mom growing more impatient as time passed.  
“Answer me now Slink” my mother said staring daggers into my father. 

I saw something cross my fathers face I hadn’t seen before. Guilt. He felt bad for upsetting my mother. After a few minutes he composed himself and said “alright it was me but it’s not what you think. I was walking past our daughters room when I saw a man enter the window. Well, I wasn’t just going to let some prick get away with that and I tore off his head and blood flew everywhere. I didn’t want to wake up our princess so I took the body, disposed of it and went to bed” pulling a head from behind his back as he finished. I laughed at the look of utter shock that was on the face but my mother didn’t look that amused. 

My mother grabbed my father by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. I could hear him telling him that if he ever did that again without telling him he would rip his head off. I heard my dad moan in excitement and my mom groan. 

The rest of the day was uneventful. School shopping, because well even the daughter of the head of Heart Enterprises has to go to school and then a family dinner where it was announced that bars had been placed on my window and a guard would be with me at all times at school. I opened my mouth to complain but the look on my moms face stopped me. 

That night as I was putting together a “proper outfit” for school, I thought about the fact that in just four months I would be taking the exit exam and the next blood drive would be starting and if I miraculously passed that exam, I would finally be allowed to race. I had been studying all summer and I had no doubt I would pass, it wasn’t the test itself, it was if I could go three months without getting into trouble.

I slipped into a tank top and pj bottoms and climbed into bed. My silver hair flopped over my shoulder and I groaned. I wanted to cut my hair short but that’s the only thing neither of my parents would allow me to do until I wasn’t living under their roof. I would’ve cut it in spite of them but I wanted to race, they run the race, so I’ve played good on that. 

Picking up a dart from my side table I threw it direct center into the eye of the current primo. I had put the poster up just for dart practice. “I’m coming for you Dom” I said grinning like my dad. I turned off my light and drifted off to sleep, praying that I would get through the next three months.


	2. First Day

The next morning was a lot better than the morning before. I didn’t wake up covered in blood, which is always a plus. I looked at my clock and groaned. I knew something was off. I was up an hour before my damn clock. “Fuck my luck” I said louder than I meant to. 

“Don’t let your mother hear you speak like that” came my fathers deep voice from the door. I spun around and gave him a grin. He smiled back at me and tipped his hat, the same way he did in my dream. I noticed he was in a business suit which meant he had a meeting at Heart today. He looked horrible in that outfit but I wasn’t going to say that out loud, not to him anyway. 

“I just wanted to let you know your bodyguard has arrived” dad said in his usual drawl. He hated meetings and it made him even more of an irritation. I nodded because I was afraid I was going to scream myself because I didn’t want to have a body guard. Dad left and I proceeded to get dressed. I felt like he did when he had to go to the office. I had to put on my “I’m a good girl” clothes and act the part because no way in the nine hells I was going to loose that spot in the blood drive this year. 

After I was dressed, I grabbed my backpack and made my way slowly down the staircase. My mood lightened when I saw who was waiting downstairs, it was Gracie, wearing her favorite hoodie that my dad had given her, the one that says “Pure Heart” on it, and her mom. I was so happy Grace was going to be my bodyguard. She kicked ass and she never took any of my dads crap. I kissed my parents goodbye and we headed out to Grace’s red Camaro, Sexy Susie. I loved it so much. The blood engine was my favorite part. 

I had heard the story of the Camaro a million times. How she got it, what it meant to her and how my dad had gotten her into the race. I loved hearing about her psycho sister Karma, who was running Heart before my dad, Grace and Arthur overthrew her, and how she ended up inside Kane Hill for life. I sat back and relaxed because I knew school wouldn’t be this fun. 

We pulled up the Heartland High school. I groaned at the name. I hated that everything my dad made he had to use the Heart name on. He had rebuilt what used to be Los Angeles and renamed it Heart Central because that’s where the main building is. 

“Alright you two, I’ll be around so stay out of trouble” Grace said as we headed into the school. Some of the kids watched as we entered. They knew who all three of us were and this was the scene last year as well but my dad and been my bodyguard then. Thank god for my mom and her finding reasons he couldn’t this year. Some of the boys cat called Grace who just flipped them off without missing a step.

Well, that turned out to be the most interesting part of my day. The rest of it was just basic school stuff. I knew that just because I was a junior that school wouldn’t get anymore exciting. The ride home was uneventful and quiet. Just the way I liked things sometimes. 

I thanked Grace for the ride home and headed inside. Mom was waiting for me. “How was your day?” He asked casually. I smiled and said “it was school”. Mom smiled and I headed upstairs to do my homework. 

Just as I started a pair of keys landed on my desk. I picked them up and turned around and dad was standing there grinning. “Those are the keys to the new car you get to make at Heart Labs this weekend, if you survive the first week of school” he says with a laugh and leaves. I stare at the keys and smile. 

This week better go fast because I want to make my car so bad. I turn my attention back to my homework when I saw a text from Gracie saying that the Primo would be visiting the school on Friday. “Fuck” I said loudly to my empty room. No wonder dad wished me luck, I’ll need it not to kill him.


End file.
